


Warmth

by tocasia



Series: Our Shining Past [36]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: #sailthecosmos, AU, Gen, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, happy holidays, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocasia/pseuds/tocasia
Summary: There's always a Shinra holiday party.(80. warmth) for Seph&Zack Friendship 100 Themes





	Warmth

Red and gold were everywhere, heralding Shinra's attempt to bring warmth to the cold winter's night. Inside, Scarlet basked in a wealth of dance partners, Reno hadn't run out of drinks, and Hojo still had plenty of terrible jokes and was thus avoided by all. Rufus was allegedly putting the finishing touches on the last sinister secret plot of the year. President Shinra had not thrown Heidegger out yet, nor had the reverse occurred. The Turks had a betting pool going as to which it would be.

Zack found Sephiroth in his usual spot on the balcony. It was much quieter here.

"Hey Seph, there you are! We're waiting for you."

His friend didn't turn and answer right away, so Zack stepped closer. He could see his breath. Maybe Seph had only narrowed his eyes to focus on the icy twinkling city lights below, but....

"Huh? You've been crying?"

When the expected denial didn't arrive, Zack looked again in concern. The tear lines were well hidden by composure but definitely there, just like when he'd put hot sauce in Seph's coffee a few weeks back. It wasn't that weird. Lots of people cried on holidays. Grief, joy, anything. Tears of memory flowed free, emotions independent of regret. The parties were so people didn't have to be alone with that.

Sephiroth said, "There are so many traditions once celebrated that will never be added to now."

A solemnly flat statement. Zack furrowed his brow, confused but willing to comfort. "I guess so, yeah. Never really thought about it. Like what? If there's a particular one, maybe we can fix that."

No examples seemed to be forthcoming.

"So are you going to come in for the New Year's toast?"

"Yes, of course."

Together, they returned to the others. Sephiroth raised his glass to the shining future, and all of them drank.


End file.
